1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating display enabling signals concurrently from the unprocessed and processed data streams of a MICR or OCR character recognition system, and more particularly, to an apparatus that will generate display enabling signals to drive a display system upon receipt of predetermined accumulations or combinations of the unprocessed and processed data streams respectively from the character recognition system.
2. Prior Art
Previous mechanisms having to do with MICR or OCR character recognition systems did not adequately compensate for the relatively high incidence of particularly minimal quality signals being misread or unidentifiably read from encoded documents and thus were passed on as such into the data stream. This resulted in inadequate downstream machine recognition of such minimal quality signals in the data stream that possibly could have been recognized if transformed into a humanly readable format for diagnostic analysis and possible remedial action before being sent further.
Even those systems that may be capable of displaying the data stream as read from the encoded card in a humanly readable format are not adequately capable of allowing any degree of flexibility as to how to key in and capture the misread or unidentifiable signals in the data stream for subsequent display.
Additionally, such systems have lacked reliable means for displaying concurrently the unprocessed and processed data stream of the system representing the input and output respectively of such systems. A related problem of such systems has been the inability to display the unprocessed and processed data streams predeterminably on a real or delay time basis.